The present invention relates to filling nozzles for apparatus for filling a fluid food or like liquid into containers in a specified amount in each container.
FIG. 15 shows a known filling nozzle which comprises a vertical tubular nozzle body 61, and at least one perforated plate (not shown) disposed at a lower-end opening of the nozzle body 61 for preventing a liquid from flowing down under gravity by the surface tension of the liquid. The perforated plate is uniform in opening degree from its center toward the periphery thereof.
With the filling nozzle, the velocity of the liquid discharged from the lower-end opening of the nozzle body is higher toward the center of the opening and lower toward the periphery thereof. Since the perforated plate is uniform in opening degree from the center toward the periphery, the liquid to be discharged from the nozzle passes through the perforated plate with the force imparted to the liquid over the entire area of the opening, with the result that the liquid portion of higher velocity close to the center of the opening vigorously impinges on the bottom of a container C, whereupon the impinging liquid portion splashes about or incorporates air thereinto to bubble up. Such phenomena are undesirable for carrying out the filling operation smoothly.